Talk:Coffer of Whispers
A Coffer is defined first and foremost as a 'Strongbox' or 'Vault'. Could this be extra storage? That would be a reward worth getting. :) Craw 18:08, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Remember it's a coffer of whispers. It might also be a tape recorder :D [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:48, 2 December 2006 (CST) :It would be awesome if it let you access your storage from anywhere. Probably not the case though. :P Arshay Duskbrow 00:06, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Or, an in game Voice function for teams! =D -TehBuG- "Or, an in game Voice function for teams! =D" Absolutely not. If anet ever introduced such a feature, they would not force people to play through the entire nightfall campgain to obtain it. Obviously something like that would be groundbreaking for pvp, and would definately be avaible to everyone. "If you open the coffer of whispers on completion of the quest you gain a random torment item from it." Where is this from? Upon completion of what quest? Seriously, that makes it sound like you must complete a quest to open it. Can anyone, preferably the contributor who added this, please clarify? Cutsman 14:19, 4 December 2006 (CST) :I think its from gw.com — Skuld 14:20, 4 December 2006 (CST) I removed it because 1) it's a little too vauge 2) a lot of people are curious about this and there is a lot of hear-say going around, so I think it's important that people cite their source before they make a claim about it here. Skuld if you can link to where on the GW site it is I and many others would appreciate it, because I looked and searched with google and could not find it. There's a thread on guru on how a guy bought all the gems and got a lightbringer scroll, 3x exp. There's also talk that the coffer is a real high end chest sort of deal, since people have claimed to have gotten multiple coffers and different items each time. :I suspect it's similar to a Festival / Boardwalk Prize, but with significantly rarer and more valuable contents. If so, we should create drop rate/Coffer of Whispers. -- Gordon Ecker 22:12, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Thats basically what it is, another poster got 1 Gemstone from it (funny because it takes like 4 gems to buy it :p), another got a new skin of sword apparently - Former Ruling 00:27, 7 December 2006 (CST) Drops Should we request that people post screenshots of what they receive from a coffer, before they make a post in the article? I'm just wondering because it would be really easy to put something entirely unverifiable in that section. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 12:17, 10 December 2006 (CST) :I agree. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:44, 10 December 2006 (CST) :hehe, someone just added the "Mallyx the Unyielding" minipet. I say we remove stuff like that until a ss or a testimony from someone we know. who's with me? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:47, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::There's screenshots posted on Guru of the Mallyx mini. It doesn't confirm it came from the coffer, however. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10088619 --Sykoone 13:06, 10 December 2006 (CST) :::Yeah, then it must be. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:23, 10 December 2006 (CST) Elixir of Valor What's that? Any proves (screenshots) for use or anything? TheYang 05:38, 12 December 2006 (CST) :The elixir was received by a friend in those DoA runs I am doing. I can confrim he got 5 from the coffer. --Karlos 23:23, 20 December 2006 (CST) Actual Drop Postings (only with screenshot please) I got 5 Rubys when opening the coffer 150px --Kai Neah Nung 16:49, 20 December 2006 (CST) minmax table. I don't like this. I think it's confusion. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:53, 22 December 2006 (CST) me too — Skuld 20:53, 22 December 2006 (CST) : There is a simple reason why I added this: It is unclear if the amount is always the same. When you look at the talk page you can see that people are telling about getting 1 Gem up to 5 Gems. So we currently simply don't know the span. And a table like this can be expanded so that the span will become clearer after some people contributed their experieces. In my mind a table like this is much better than the old 1...3 system as it is clear that we don't know the exact span. --Kai Neah Nung 17:34, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Btw. the reason why I did not add the information about the single gemstone is that this is second hand information. Currently the data in the table is derived from here plus the Miniature of Mallyx. --Kai Neah Nung 17:37, 24 December 2006 (CST) moved from article *Bought 3 coffers in a row, i got 5 sapphire, 5 rubies, and 5 demonic keys - bad luck! *Bought 4 coffers in a row, I got 5 sapphire, 5 diamonds, 5 demonic keys and 5 Lightbringer scrolls *Bought 15 coffer of whispers and noticed that the miniature Mallyx is unlocked every 7 coffers. Also, it seems that tormented weapons do not drop from these and gemstones have ceased dropping from the coffer of whispers since the update. Upon opening your first 7 coffer whispers and if my theory is right, you do not get the same items twice and a miniature Mallyx should appear in the seventh coffer. *Bought 1 coffer, i got mallyx :) sold it for 100k+25 ectos Can anyone confirm this? Thanks. --ZombieInfection 18:45, 22 February 2007 (CST)ZombieInfection :If this is true, this could be a reference to the old Kinder-Surprise slogan. (Don't know they only excisted in Germanythat way, but there, their publicity often told "with a figure in every seventh egg".) :D -- Zerpha The Improver 18:42, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::Unfortunately, it is not true. I have opened far too many coffers, only to be rewarded with keys, potions and scrolls. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 20:27, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::too bad :( ...well, until the prices drop further on, this will stay a losing bargain. -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 09:28, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Armbrace proof.. Here's a screenshot from Spardas for his THIRD Friggin Armbrace out of a coffer. :( --Karlos 01:09, 31 December 2006 (CST) :According to this, he/she paid 90k+ 1 Ecto for ONE titan gemstone? WOW! Times sure have changed... Where do you rich people get that money? --ChristopherRodrigues 17:03, 29 May 2008 (UTC) i think the the proof it's fake try to zoom the image, the phrase "you got 1 armbrace...." it's 1 pixel less than other light-green phrases :If you wish to be paranoid, gwg is a great place for that. If you know it's a fake instead of you think it's a fake, then please feel free to provide some solid proof. Thanks — Gares 15:21, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Confirmed at 400% Zoom in that it's NO fake Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :: If you can see the difference of 1 pixel, you ither 1: Zoomed in with photoshop to look (aka too much time on your hands) or 2: stared at if for a ling time and pulled out teh ruler. (once again, too much time on your hands.) IMO: real.-TehBuG-^ yes, you can get an Armbrace out of Coffer of Whispers (but usually cou get crap instead), no, you can not get tormented weapons out of Coffer of Whispers Perhaps all Tormented pages should be updated accordingly? They currently all say "unconfirmed" which is worng. --50x19px user:Zerris 01:45, 16 March 2007 (CDT) : the above picture is edited, the pixels dont match, the armbrace line is off, idiot could edit better. Multiple times can you get the coffer of whispers multiple times, or is it just a one time thing?--67.67.161.12 21:37, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :You can get them multiple times. -- Gordon Ecker 01:50, 19 August 2007 (CDT)